This invention relates to doors having sealing structures for sealing space between the doors and frames of various furnaces such as coke ovens.
A conventional furnace door having such a sealing structure is illustrated in FIG. 11 of the accompanying drawings.
Referring to FIG. 11, sealing means 11 of the type comprising a spring leaf 12 and a knife edge 13 uses the elasticity of the spring leaf 12 to make the sharp side of the knife edge 13 abut against a furnace frame 2. This has the advantage that the sharp side of the knife edge 13 is capable of following the furnace frame 2 despite unevenness of the frame 2 and a deformation by heat of the door 3. The disadvantage of this conventional arrangement is that, since the spring leaf 12 is directly supported by and between the furnace door 3 and pressing means 22, the spring leaf 12 is made to slide relative to the door 3 when the pressing means 22 is pressed by a pressing bolt 46 to cause the knife edge 13 to move toward the furnace frame 2. Particularly, the spring leaf 12 is formed of relatively thin material for a good amount of deformation, and is liable to go out of shape or get damaged due to the unevenness of the furnace door 3 as it slides in direct contact with the furnace door 3, which will result in gas leaks by space between the furnace door 3 and the spring leaf 12.